Forgotten
by MistyFindStories
Summary: America x Reader. Human names used. Also I own nothing but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten**

((This story just kind of came to my head. It's a little sad but I feel that it's a good story. Also you're 15 in this…))

~Reader's POV~

I am laying here in this abandoned house that I called home once. The rest of my family is gone, they're all dead. That's what that horrible smell is that is around me. I don't care very much though. I am going to die soon any way. I've been laying her for two days now. The burned and broken walls barely kept the cold winter night air out of this place. The cold air bit my nose, and I sighed huffing out air, and breathed in. I closed my eyes so I could rest, and not bother thinking.

~Alfred's POV~

"So why are we going here again?" I asked watching Matthew's head bob up, and down.

"I told you I found this place one day, and when I was walking, and I dropped something."

"Are you sure Mattie this place is a little creepy." I looked around the trail at the trees. "What did you say was wrong with this house again?"

"W-well when I saw it, it was filled with dead people, and it looked like they had been burned to death. Well, all but one. A-a girl who I believe had starved to death."

"Oh…" I sighed. "So why didn't you return alone." I asked sounding less like a question.

"Well I thought that you would come with me, because I didn't want to return alone."

"Well hurry up, and find this thing, it's freezing."

We walked up to the house that he was talking about. It was nothing like I imagined though. The walls were falling apart, and it was black with a foul smell coming from it. We entered the building, and I looked around the building. The wallpaper was blackened, and pealing. The place smelled like rotting bodies, and wood. Matthew walked around looking around for his lost item. I looked at where the dead people would be.

The first thing that I noticed was the girl he was talking about. I walked over seeing that Matthew seemed occupied. I kneeled down to her body; her (H/l) (H/c) was lying on the rotting carpet. Her back was turned to me so I rolled her onto her back. She didn't seem dead: skinny but not dead. I looked over a Matthew still busy.

"Are sure she's dead?" I asked him, and he turned.

"Why are you messing with that?! It's dead!" He turned back away, and continued his search. I frowned turning back to the girl.

Her chest moved up, and down as if she was breathing: but shallow. "Hey are you still alive?" I asked her quietly. To which I received no response. I placed my head on her chest to listen. Her heart was beating, but it sounded like she only had a day or so. I lifted my head, and looked down at her. "Don't worry I'll get you out of this place. I stood, and looked for a rug to which I place at her side. Rolling her on I rolled her, and the rug, to make it seem like a rolled up rug.

"Found it!" I heard Matthew yell as he ran over to me. I smiled, and picked up the rug. "W-why are you taking that old rug?" He asked me making a face.

"I thought that I should bring back a souvenir from our trip!" I lied, making a fake laugh.

"Well you better clean it."

"I will!" And with that we left that old home back to our houses.

After I dropped off Matthew, I went home, and brought the rug inside. Locking the door I walked over to the dirtied rug, and unrolled it. She seemed still alive, and OK. I scooped her up, and placed her on my couch to let her rest. I went back to the rug, and tried to find a way to clean it.

((Well there you have it, please comment, and be nice. I'll work on the next chapter soon! ^u^))


	2. Chapter 2

((OK now to give you chapter two!))

~~Reader's POV~~

I open my eyes expecting to see that old, and broken house, I call home. I instead have to squint to let my eyes get acquainted with the bright light. With low sight I lie there, and try to see the most I can. My pupils shrinking finally acquainted with the light; I can see again. The house was pretty big, the walls were a color of cream, and there was lots of furniture. 'What am I doing in some family's house?!' I think to myself. I sit up, and start to try, and find the door, to leave so the family doesn't yell at me. I look at the room I woke up in to find it was a living room, and I had been asleep on the couch. My hair was still matted, and tangle. My clothes were still that that (F/c) dotted shirt, and pale jeans that are covered in dirt.

Finding the door in the lobby I approach it ready to leave. "Hey where are you going?" A loud, and first human voice in a while, asked more confused than angry. I grip the door handle, and slowly turn to the man. "I-I am so sorry! I didn't mean to invade your home, and privacy!" I chock out my palms sweating, and wetting the door handle. Looking anywhere but the man's face I look down at the rug in the lobby. It looks just like the rug my grandmother made before she, and the rest of my family died.

"Don't worry dude! You're not in trouble!" I bit my lip finally looking at the man's face. "W-well why is my grandmother's rug here?" I ask him pointing to it, releasing the handle. "Oh that's your grandma's rug? Oh well I just used the nearest thing I could find to bring you to my home." I looked at him my pupils shrinking in realization. "W-wait you kidnapped me from my home?! W-why?! I was fine…" "Well you weren't fine… you were dying, and I saved you. Here why don't take a shower? I'll make something for you to eat." I gripped the handle once again, this time pulling down, and pulling only to realize it's locked. I turned to it, and turned the lock. Pulling the door open I tried to run; but before I knew it I was held back by the waist by the man.

"Let go you creep! I am not letting you do anything to me!" I screamed pulling at his tight grip. "Calm down, I didn't have any bad intensions…" He pulled me back before I could get away, and closed, locking the door. "Look I won't hurt you just go, and take a shower." I glared at him, and punch him in the arm hard, and turned walking off to the bathroom. "I-It's upstairs, down the hall, and to the left." ((I don't really know….)) I heard him call out after me, and to which I grunted.

((Le time skip brought to you by wooden chairs! The worst chairs to sit on all day!))

•~Alfred's POV ~•

I sighed after all of that work of saving her from death, I don't even get a thanks. I glance at the door for the tenth time, to see if she had tried to escape; nothing. I readjusted the food on her plate, and started to make a plate for me. I heard feet walking down the stairs, and looked over. The girl had finished her shower, and was finishing her hair. Her clothes were the same but it looked like she had clean then somehow. "Well that was a pretty long shower!" I said trying to make the girl talk.

"Yeah I was cleaning my clothes, and making my hair straighten out."

I smiled seeing that she had talked to me. "Oh um… Yeah I forgot what's your name?" I looked at her to which she looked at the door.

"_" She mumbled looking down in front of her. "Well, I am Alfred; also I made something to eat so that you don't starve." I shoved the plate out for her to take. She stared at it before her stomach growled, and she looked down at it, and back up. Taking the plate from me she sat down on my couch, and hesitantly started eating it.

~~Reader's POV~~

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, and finished fixing my hair. I noticed that the guy from earlier had been looking at me, and he had made food. I looked at the door hoping I could just leave, and live on the street begging for coins to buy things. "Well that was a pretty long shower!" He said making me jump a little, and stair less intently at the door. I thought for a minute, and thought of what to say.

"Yeah I was cleaning my clothes, and making my hair straighten out."

He just kept looking at me, and then he asked," oh um… Yeah I forgot what's your name?" I looked back up at the door, and pondered whether or not I should tell him. 'Why would he need my name? I am going to run away.' I thought then looked down at the ground in front of me.

"_" I mumbled hoping he didn't hear. "Well, I am Alfred; also I made something to eat so you don't starve." I looked up at him which he was holding out a plate. I looked at it but then my stomach growled, and I looked down at it. I walked over to him, and took the plate, and sat on his couch, and looked at it. 'Why am I so stupid?! What if this food is poisoned?' I looked at it. 'No why would he poison it? He's being nice to me…' I lifted the fork, and started to eat.

((Sorry but I am not too motivated with this so I kind of am slow. If you have ideas I'd love to know. Bye))


End file.
